


SPEED DIAL

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam and Dean's reps have grown far and wide. Maybe a little farther and wider than they're going to be comfortable with. Catching up with a few old challenge words over on fanfiction.net. Strand, creep and smart.





	SPEED DIAL

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Brushing a strand of curly auburn hair back from her face, Shauna swung ‘round to glare at the man crowding way too close to her at the bar. “Just how many times do I have to say fuck off, you creep?”

The man at her elbow didn’t seem discouraged; if anything, his grin grew wider. It was kind of toothy; maybe even a bit fangy. “I love a woman with a smart-ass mouth.”

Shauna took a deep breath and pulled out her cell phone. “Look, dude, you’d better back off,” she gritted out. “I have the Winchesters on speed dial!”


End file.
